Legend of the Mojave
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: After three months of absence, the Courier has returned to the Mojave. But instead of his home, he finds a giant battlefield where the Bull and the Bear clashed over who owns Hoover Dam. To save his home, he has to find old friends and new allies to secure a safe and easy life for the people of the Mojave.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**AN: This is my new fanfiction about the Courier. The story begins three months after the Courier killed Benny at the Tops Casino and returned from the Divide.**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own Fallout: New Vegas, Bethesda owns it.**

Chapter 1: The Return

It's been three months since the Courier came back from the Divide and killed Benny. The NCR, Legion and Mr. House all wanted the Courier to help them shape the Mojave in their picture but he refused and simply left for parts unknown. No one knew where he went, not even his friends, The King, Raul Tejada and Arcade Gannon. All they knew that he was going east.

Meanwhile, the tensions grew between Mr. House and the NCR. The Republic wanted more control over Vegas and the Three Families. The Families wanted more independence from House. They went to war against one another and the Strip started to slowly fall apart. The NCR managed to secure an alliance with the Boomers but that could only keep the peace for a little while. People started to leave New Vegas while the NCR annexed Primm and Nipton. Mr. House started to lose power.

 _21\. December 2281. , Mountains north of New Vegas_

A ghoul was looking towards the city of New Vegas. He was wearing a Merc Troublemaker outfit, a cowboy hat and sunglasses. He had a 10mm on his hip, an AK – 74 on his back and two 44. revolvers on his chest. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lighted it up. He took one more look towards Vegas. He could see the Old Mormon fort in Freeside. That was his first stop.

He made his way towards the city. A few moments later he saw five men sitting around a fire with laser assault rifles on their backs. ''Raiders. This should be easy.'' he said in a voice unlike other ghouls. His was normal like any other human. He came closer to the camp and said. ''Hello. I don't mean to disturb you, but do you know where can I get some clean water?'' The raiders jumped and trained their weapons on him. '' Drop your guns, freak!'' The ghoul continued his act. ''Now, now. There is no need to throw insults.'' The raider came closer and took his weapons. ''Stop talking, zombie.''

At that moment the ghoul delivered a devastating uppercut to the raider, grabbed him and started using him as a human shield. He pulled out a .357 revolver from the raider and gunned down two raiders, hitting one in the chest and the other between the eyes. Three down, two to go.

The two remaining raiders didn't even know what happened but still had their weapons trained at the ghoul. ''Know that the part where we insult one another is over, let's get down to business.'' The raider he was holding was shaking without control. ''Wha- what kind of business?'' the ghoul responded. ''The announcement business, of course. You're going to run across the Mojave, telling everyone that I'm back.'' The raider slowly asked. ''Who are you?'' The ghoul turned him to look at his eyes. ''I think you know damn well who I am.''

The raiders eyes almost popped out when he realized at who's eyes he was staring at, and he started to shake even more. The ghoul looked down and saw a wet stain on the raider pants. ''Come on now, I'm not that scary, am I?'' The other raiders dropped their guns and ran away towards the different raider camps across the Mojave. The ghoul looked at the raider he was holding and said. ''You and I are going to have a little talk.''

 _21\. December 2281. , Shady Sands,_

Kimball was sitting at his desk looking at the reports of the secret operations that the NCR Rangers were performing in Legion territory. He was smoking for the first time in two years. It was bad. Most of the operations led to nothing and those that did made almost no difference for the stalemate at Hoover Dam. He heard someone knocking on the door.

''Come in.'' he said. You could hear from his voice that he was tired and full of stress. He looked at the man that entered. ''General Oliver, please tell me you have some good news for me.'' Oliver took a seat. ''I have bad news and good news.'' Kimball sighted. Of course there was bad news. ''Let's hear the bad news first.'' Oliver took out his latest report. ''We have solid evidence that the Legion plans to attack the Dam in the next two months, three if we're lucky.'' Kimball fell back in his chair. ''Great. Just fucking great. We have barely enough manpower to garrison the camps, let alone to defend the dam the second time. Shit. And the good news?'' Oliver responded. ''The Brotherhood of Steel saw the threat the Legion represents and is willing to negotiate a truce.''

Kimball was shocked. The Brotherhood didn't want to even approach the NCR after HELIOS One, let alone negotiate with them. ''Are you sure about that? It could be a trap to take out the NCR leadership.''

Oliver calmed him down. ''I am completely sure, sir. As a matter of fact, I have two Brotherhood men waiting outside to set the terms.

 _21\. December 2281. , Freeside_

The ghoul was looking at the gates of the Old Mormon Fort, the base of the Followers. He knocked on the gates. ''Who goes there?'' a voice came from the inside. The ghoul responded. ''A man in need!'' The gates opened and he was greeted with three rifles pointed at his face.

''Hey, hold your fire! Is that how the Followers welcome their guests?'' he said. One of the Followers asked. ''And what do you need?'' the ghoul lifted his head. ''A friend.'' The Follower signaled the others. ''Put your guns down. His with us.''

The Follower approached the ghoul. ''Beatrix! Is good to see a friendly face.'' Beatrix came closer and punched him so hard that he fell to the ground. ''You piece of shit! Where have you been for the past three months? Do you know what's going on? Everything is falling apart and all you do is, go on a field trip!'' The ghoul got up on his feet. ''I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand everyone wanting to use me as a pawn.'' Beatrix got furious. ''So you just left and fucked up things for everyone else!''

The ghoul asked. ''What do you mean?'' Beatrix explained the current situation in the Mojave. ''The NCR knew that without you, they can't annex Vegas peacefully, so they put marshal law in effect because and I quote: ''Legion raiding parties are moving west towards New Vegas.''.

The ghoul was confused. ''Doesn't the law protect people?'' Beatrix continued. ''It did at first. But they just used that to move troops unseen. They set up several camps near Goodsprings, Nipton and in Freeside. They're trying to 'protect' the people so they annex southern Mojave easily.''

A few minutes later, Beatrix explained the balance of power. The ghoul than asked. ''Where is Arcade?'' Beatrix nodded towards a tent near the back wall and continued her patrol.

The ghoul entered the tent and saw a man with blonde hair and a lab coat sitting at the table. ''Arcade?'' The man turned and as soon as he saw the ghoul he jumped towards him. They embraced in a brotherly hug. ''Where were you for the past three months?'' the ghoul answered. ''Just walking.'' They spent the rest of the day talking about what happened to them in the last three months.

''Arcade, is the King still here?'' Arcade nodded. ''He declared a lockdown and all kings are in their building. High tensions with the NCR.'' The ghoul then asked another question. ''What about Raul and ED – E?'' Arcade frowned. ''I don't know. A month ago they went to investigate something at Black Mountain. I haven't seen them since. I sent a mercenary group to find them but they didn't come back. I think we lost them. I'm sorry Nick.''

Nick got up from his chair. ''Suit up, Gannon. We're going after them.'' Arcade was surprised. ''You think that they're still alive?'' Nick nodded. ''I know they are. Get your gear. We'll be there by morning.''

 _21\. December 2281. , Fortification Hill_

A man in read football gear was dragging a raider towards the leader of the Legion, Caesar. ''Ave, Kaiser. This man said that he got ambushed by a man north of New Vegas. That man told him to bring you a massage.'' Caesar got up and asked. ''Well then, speak.'' The raider was obviously terrified. Caesar nodded towards his centurion, who then continued to beat the raider. ''Okay, Okay! The man said to deliver the message to everyone. His back.''

Caesar was confused. ''Who is back?'' the raider then said a word that sent Caesar into rage. ''Courier.'' he got up threw a small table near his throne. He then looked at the raider. ''To the cross with him!''

Caesar exited his tent and addressed to his legionaries. ''Go into the wasteland, my children. Mars commands that you bring me the head of the Courier!'' Dozens of legionaries ran out of the Fort and towards the Colorado.

He then turned towards his centurion. ''How fast can we send a diplomat to the Great Khans?'' The centurion responded. ''Whenever you want to, Kaiser.''

 _21\. December 2281. , The Divide_

A man was looking at the destroyed town that was once the last hope for humanity, but now it was nothing more than an irradiated hellhole. He wore a duster with an American flag on it. ''There is a change in the wind today. Something big is about to happen.'' His eyebot companion beeped. ''Your right. He came back.''

The man stood up and put his mask on his face. ''It's time to pay our friend a visit.''

 **AN: Well there goes the first chapter. I hope you liked. Review if you liked it and especially if you didn't like it, so that I can improve my writing. Now for some Q/A**

 **Q:** After what moment did the Courier leave the Mojave Wasteland?

 **A:** After he killed Benny, he got a message from Ulysses. After stopping his plan, he spared him and came back to the Mojave where all sides of the war were trying to get him on their side, so he just left.

 **Q:** Why did he come back?

 **A:** He just wanted to see his friends, but after seeing the current state of the region, he decided to stay and help.

 **Q:** Why is Ulysses going after the Courier?

 **A:** Because I like Ulysses and want to expand on the character.

 **Q:** Why is the Courier a ghoul?

 **A:** Because I like ghoul (non – feral ones) and I find it stupid that you can't play as one. Also it gives the story a good twist and different reactions from people.

 **Next chapter is coming in two days. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Gunfight

**AN: Welcome to chapter 2. Arcade and Nick must prepare for their assault on Black Mountain and for that they're going to Goodsprings to visit Nick's friend.**

Chapter 2: Morning Gunfight

 _22\. December 2281. , Near Goodsprings_

Nick and Arcade were walking towards Goodsprings. They were silent for the most part but Arcade couldn't stop wondering where Nick was for the last three months. ''I've got a question.'' Nick silent. ''Where did you go after you popped Benny?'' Nick sighed. ''East.'' Arcade stopped. ''Why are you stopping?'' Nick asked. '' Three months ago you left us all to our fate. You didn't say where you were going or why you went. Do you have any idea what happened because of that? I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did you go!?''

Nick was shocked. He never saw Arcade lose it like that. Finally he answered. ''When Benny shot me in the head I forgot my entire past. When I confronted him in the Fort, he told me that if my spare him, he will tell me where I was born.'' Arcade gave him another question. ''You mean that you didn't kill him?'' Nick responded. ''I did. I've cut his binds and told him to go. He told me that I was born in Two Sun, Arizona. He started to run away but I still shot him in the back and threw him into Lake Mead.''

Arcade realized that he hit a soft spot. ''And what did you find there?'' Nick frowned. ''Nothing. Even if my parents were there, they aren't anymore. The place is crawling with Legion troops.''

 _22\. December 2281. , Mojave Outpost_

Ranger Jackson was sitting in his office when someone knocked on the door. ''Come in.'' he said as Major Knight walked in with report in his hands. ''Sir, you really need to see this.''

Jackson was looking at the report with his eyes wide opened. He never thought that he will return to the Mojave. ''Major Knight, this has to remain a secret. Send it to the brass at McCarran and Hoover Dam.'' Major Knight took the report. ''Right away, sir. But what about the raider?'' Jackson put a cigar in his mouth. ''His days are numbered.'' Major Knight saluted him. ''Yes, sir.''

 _22\. December 2281. , Goodsprings_

Nick and Arcade passed the Goodsprings sign. ''When we enter the saloon let me do the talking.'' Arcade sighted. ''Huh. Like I was going to.'' As they approached the salon they saw Easy Pete sitting in front of it. ''Easy Pete! Long time no see.'' Pete looked up and greeted him back. ''Ah, Nick. Welcome back.'' He then saw Arcade. ''Who's the golden boy?'' Nick presented Arcade to him. Pete, this is Arcade Gannon. Arcade, this is Easy Pete.'' Nick then asked him. ''Is Sunny in the saloon?'' Easy Pete nodded towards the graveyard. ''She's over at the graveyard, getting rid of the critters up there.'' Nick thanked him and turned to Arcade. ''You find us a table in the saloon and order up food for three people. I'm going to find Sunny.''

 _22\. December 2281. , Nelson_

Black towers of smoke were rising into the air as several buildings in Nelson were burning to the ground. In the centre of town three crosses were being prepared with three NCR troopers lying on them. Legionaries were standing around them with machetes ready to strike. In front of the captives was a legionary with better armor then the rest. He approached the captives. ''Do you know what your crimes are?'' The captives were quiet. ''You are serving the enemy of the mighty Kaiser and are holding the information about the enemy of the Legion.'' One of the captives spoke. ''What enemy?'' The leader of the legionaries crouched to look him in the eyes. ''I am going to ask you only one time. Where is the Courier?'' The captive smiled. ''How the fuck should I know. I'm just a private.''

The leader stood up. ''Fine. Lift the two of them up.'' Two of the captives were screaming in agony as the crosses were lifted. The leader then looked at the third captive.

''If you tell me where the Courier is, you will be given the option to die a fast and painless death or join the mighty Legion as a legionary. What do you say?'' The captive was quiet. ''The leader went towards the newly established barracks. ''He has made his decision.''

 _22\. December 2281. , Goodsprings_

Sunny was aiming towards a radroach that was eating the bait she placed near the water tower. As she went to pull the trigger, the radroach exploded. She turned around with her rifle aiming at the man that stood behind her. ''Is that the way to greet a friend?'' Sunny lowered her rifle when she got a better look at the ghoul.

''Nick!'' She hugged him. ''It's so good to see you.'' Nick smiled. ''You to, Sunny, you to.'' After catching up for the past three months that they haven't see each other, they went towards the salon.

They got into the saloon and sat at the table near the bar. ''So, what do you need?'' Sunny said as she started eating. Nick took a bite from the iguana he was eating. ''I have a friend that went missing near Black Mountain. I need your help to save him.'' Sunny thought for a second. ''Black Mountain. There are some super mutants up there, they created some sort of a state for mutants only. We'll need some heavy firepower if you want to get in there. But not now. We have some problems from Powder Gangers right now. A merchant, Ringo, is a survivor of an attack. He's hiding in the gas station.''

Nick took another bite. ''And what if I help you?'' Sunny smiled. ''If you take care of the Powder Gangers, I'll come with you.''

After an hour they went outside. ''OK. Sunny will go talk to Trudy to get some more men for the fight. Arcade, you go get Ringo. I'll talk to Chet.''

Nick walked into the General Store and approached Chet. ''Chet, it's good to see you.'' Chet turned around. ''Oh, it's you. Been gone for a long time. Anyways, what do you need?'' Nick then told him his plan. ''Now hold on for minute. I never voted to take on the Powder Gangers.'' Nick then told him what will happen if the Powder Gangers win. Chet agreed to help them. ''I will give the folks some leather armor and extra ammo.''

They regrouped in the saloon. ''So Ringo, what can you tell me about the guys after you.'' Ringo took a sip from his beer. ''They are a splinter group of the Powder Gangers. There's six of them. The leader is a piece of shit called Joe Cobb.''

Nick told them his plan. ''Listen up. There's six of them so they can only attack from one direction. And if I know raiders, they are going to come in like they own the place.'' Sunny stopped him. ''From the main road.'' Nick continued. ''Exactly. We are going to place one dynamite stick on the edges of the road.'' Arcade cut in. ''But that won't kill them.'' Nick then explained. ''It's not supposed to. It will get them to group together so we can rain hell down upon them.'' Ringo smiled. ''Catch them in a crossfire.'' Nick then turned to Sunny. ''You are going to be on the saloon. Shoot anyone who tries to break away. If they get to cover, the fight is going to get harder.''

 _22\. December 2281. , Jean Sky Diving_

Joe Cobb was telling his raiders the plan of attack on Goodsprings. ''Alright, listen up. That town is full of old shits that don't even know what a gun is. We're going in the main road, show them we aren't scared. I'm telling you boys, they will bow down before us. When Ringo is dead we're gonna have some fun with that Sunny girl.''

The Powder Gangers started laughing and readying their shotguns. They had no idea who was waiting for them in Goodsprings.

 _22\. December 2281. , Goodsprings_

Nick was looking through his scope as the raiders approached the town. They were shooting in the sky. Nick smiled. No strategy. It was no wonder why the raiders are so few.

As they got to the kill zone, Nick pressed the detonator. The dynamite exploded and what happened next went exactly to plan. The raiders were torn to pieces by the fire from all sides. But their leader managed to run away. ''Cobb is running!'' Shouted Sunny from the roof. Nick went after him.

Cobb ran as fast as he could but Nick managed to tackle him. The two of them hit the ground and started to fight. Nick got up. ''Get up, asshole. I'll give you a fair fight.'' Cobb jumped at him but Nick got out of the way. Nick continued to punch him a few times. Cobb got up and punched Nick who quickly countered and delivered an uppercut which sent Cobb to the ground.

Nick took out his revolver. ''Who are you?'' Cobb shouted as Nick took aim. Blood sprayed the desert sand as Cobb's head exploded from the bullet. ''I'm the Courier.''


	3. Chapter 3: Mountain Hiking

**AN: Here it is! Chapter 3. The story doesn't have a lot of views, but I will still continue posting new chapters. Anyways, the team is on its way to Black Mountain to save the ghoul gunslinger, Raul Tejada.**

 **To my viewers, if you like the story so far, please review.**

Chapter 3: Mountain Hiking

 _23\. December 2281. , Road to Black Mountain_

The three companions were walking towards Black Mountain. ''Nick, it's been two weeks. Are you sure that Raul is still alive?'' Arcade asked. Nick responded. ''I don't know, Arcade. But I'm not losing hope, we don't leave our friends behind.''

As they neared the slope, they came across the remains of five people. ''Arcade, this must be the mercenary team you sent.'' Sunny said as she examined the remains. ''I guess we know why they didn't come back.'' Nick said.

They continued walking when Nick signaled them to stop. ''Ready your weapons. We are not alone.'' At that moment they saw a super mutant approaching them.

 _23\. December 2281. , Canyon Wreckage_

Ulysses was looking at the Mojave for the first time in months. To him, this was a land needed to be destroyed in nuclear fire, but the Courier stopped him. Why he didn't know. On that day beneath the Old World flag, Courier Six showed him the good things in the New World and values of keeping the memory of the Old World alive.

But now was not the time to turn at the past but to look at the future. Ulysses knew that the Courier will try to create in the Mojave that what was lost in the Divide. He only needed a little help.

ED-E was hovering behind him. ''angry beeping'' Ulysses took out his gun. ''I know that there are enemies.'' He took cover behind a bus and scanned the slope in front of him. Two men carrying laser rifles came into view, raiders.

When one of them came closer, Ulysses kicked him and sent him to the ground while he shot the other one. The raider stood up and lounged at Ulysses but countered and stabbed the raider in the chest.

He cleaned his blade and reloaded his gun. ''Come on, ED-E. We have a lot of ground to cover.''

 _23\. December 2281. , NCR Embassy_

Ambassador Crocker was having a meeting with Colonel Hsu and Colonel Moore. ''Does the Legion know that he has returned?'' Crocker asked Moore. Moore responded. ''We don't have any solid evidence but we believe they do. We saw a big force land at Cottonwood Cove.'' Hsu cut in. ''How many?'' Moore was quiet for a while. ''At least 50 troops.''

Crocker expression said it all. ''We need to reinforce the southern ranger station, especially Station Charlie. Moore, I want you to send as much supplies as you can to Camp Forlorn Hope. Send message to HELIOS One. Half of their troops are to be sent to Forlorn Hope. Hsu, tell Chief Hanlon that we need more Rangers from Baja.'' Hsu got up. ''How many?''

Crocker took a sip of his scotch. ''All of them.''

 _23\. December 2281. , Cottonwood Cove_

Aurelius was looking at the disembarking Legion troops. He only just got word that the Courier has returned and has now been tasked with tracking him down. Two high ranking legionary entered his HQ. ''Ave, true to Kaiser.'' one of them greeted.

A few minutes later, they were standing around the map of the Mojave. One of them, Vulpes Inculta said. ''I have been instructed by the Kaiser to destroy the town of Nipton because of their crimes against the Legion.'' Aurelius responded. ''Very well, if that is what the Kaiser wishes.'' He then laid out his plan. ''Once the troops have regrouped, we will split into three groups. Vulpes, once Nipton has been destroyed, you are to secure the area between Nipton, Searchlight and Cottonwood Cove to prepare for the attack on the NCR camp at Searchlight. I will secure this position as a base of operations in the Mojave. This will be in preparation of the attack on Forlorn Hope from Nelson. Silus, you are to reinforce our raiding camp and stop the NCR caravans going to Hoover Dam and McCarran. This is the will of Kaiser.''

The three men saluted. ''Ave, true to Kaiser.''

 _23\. December 2281. , Black Mountain_

The three companions were looking at the super mutant approaching them. Sunny put her hand on her gun but Nick stopped her. ''You fire that gun and the whole Mojave will hear the echo.'' The super mutant stood in front of them and to the shock of everyone, spoke.

''What are you doing here? Black Mountain is off limits for humans.'' Nick responded. ''What about me?'' The super mutant looked at him. ''You can enter. But that still doesn't answer my question.'' Nick then explained their presence.

''We are looking for our friend, we believe he is held hostage on the top.'' The super mutant gestured them to follow him. ''You mean the ghoul?'' Nick nodded. ''He's being held as her personal mechanic. He was captured to fix the radio antenna.''

Arcade asked. ''Who's?'' and the super mutant explained the situation. ''Tabitha. She is the leader of the super mutants on the mountain, her own personal cult. She calls the place Utobitha, and rules over the Nightkin.'' Arcade was confused. ''Nightkin. Is that some sort of new creature?'' The super mutant sighed. ''No. They are super mutants who went crazy with overuse of Stealth Boys.'' Nick stopped for a second. ''Super mutants that use Stealth Boys. This just keeps getting better and better.''

 _23\. December 2281. , Summit of Black Mountain_

Nick stopped at a checkpoint at the summit. So far everything was going as planned. He saw a purple super mutant in front of him. ''What do you want ghoul?'' the mutant asked. ''I'm looking for Tabitha. I hear she can give me refuge from the smoothskins and their insults.''

The super mutant was about to let him pass but then decided to take his weapons. ''I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do that.'' Nick said. The mutant lifted his sledgehammer. ''Then you are going to die.'' Seeing that a fight is about to start, Nick whistled and at that moment the mutants head exploded. ''One down.'' said Sunny as she put another round into the chamber.

The friendly super mutant, Neil, charged towards his kind, crushing their skulls with his sledgehammer. Arcade fired his plasma towards the Nightkin sniper on the radio tower. ''Arcade, look out for muzzle flashes when they disappear!'' Nick yelled.

After a few moments, they managed to get to the main building which was guarded by several Nightkin. They got into position and started firing. In the meantime, Sunny turned around and started taking out the mutants coming from the checkpoints below.

Arcade yelled. ''Nick! We can't keep this out. They got too much cover.'' The mutant stood up and said. ''You better kill Tabitha, ghoul!'' He then got out of cover and charged toward the Nightkin who got out of cover to shoot the mutant. The mutant fell before he can reach them but Arcade and Nick managed to kill the remaining Nightkin.

At that moment a super mutant came out of the building. It was wearing glasses and a blonde wig. But the thing that Nick noticed was the rocket launcher on the mutant's shoulders. The rocket came out of the launcher and went behind Nick. That's when he realized where the rocket was going. ''SUNNY!'' Nick yelled in vain as the projectile landed in front of Sunny. The explosion sent her flying back and slamming her into a cliff. Nick took out his dual revolvers and unloaded the ammo into the mutant which fell backwards.

''Arcade, go find Raul! We need his help to get her to safety.'' He then ran towards her. ''Sunny, can you hear me?'' She was quiet. He checked for a pulse. He was relieved when he felt a beat beneath his fingers. He then heard a familiar voice behind him. ''Boss, where are we taking her?''

Arcade stopped her bleeding and put on some bandages. ''I have a bunker near Red Canyon, we should be there by night time. Come on, let's go.'' They picked her up and went towards the safehouse.

 **AN: This chapter was a little shorter then I intended to write it, but I decided not to put a big conflict so early in the story, so I decided to take out Sunny. But don't worry, she won't die. Or will she?**

 **Subscribe, review and stay tuned. Chapter 4 will be posted in two days.**


	4. Chapter 4: Whiskey Rose

**AN: Well, here it is, chapter 4. I really hope you like it and enjoy. After getting Sunny to safety, Nick goes to the Mojave Outpost to find the final person he is looking for, Rose of Sharon Cassidy. As always, enjoy and review.**

 **PS: I am starting a new fanfiction titled Legends of the Apocalypse. It will be a big crossover and will feature Eli (Book of Eli), Mad Max (Mad Max franchise), Rick Grimes (Walking Dead) and Dr. Robert Neville (I am Legend) who are teleported to the Mojave Wasteland and must find their way back with the help of The Courier.**

Chapter 4: Whiskey Rose

 _23\. December 2281. , Safe house_

Nick and Raul were waiting outside of the safe house's Infirmary. ''They have been waiting for an hour, in silence, for Arcade to finish surgery on Sunny. Raul decided to break the silence. ''So, when did you get your hands on this property?'' Nick smiled. ''I had it for some time, but never used it before. I only have the basic equipment here. But from now on this will be our base of operations.'' Raul was confused. ''You still didn't tell me why you have returned or what you are planning.'' Nick got up and said. ''Once I find Cass I'll tell you my plan.'' He went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Half an hour later, Arcade came out of the Infirmary. Raul stood up. ''She's okay. I managed to patch her up and close her wounds, but she won't be getting out of that bed for at least two weeks.'' Nick sighed. ''Thank God.'' Arcade then said. ''Now that this is done, will you finally tell us your goddamn plan?'' Nick was silent. ''Fine, have it your way, but if any of us gets hurt again, I'm leaving.''

After dinner, they sat in the main room. ''Any of you know where Cass is?'' Arcade answered him. ''The last I heard, she took a job as a caravan guard, so she is at the Mojave Outpost.'' Nick smiled. ''Right where I first found her.''

Nick took a sip of beer and gave them instructions. ''Arcade, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Sunny. Raul, you are going to find two people. Someone who knows his way around tech and someone who has military training.'' Raul stood up. ''We will head out in the morning.'' Nick nodded. ''Right. get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead.''

 _24\. December 2281. , Camp McCarran_

Raul walked into Camp McCarran with several rifles pointed at him. He walked up to a guard and said. ''I have come in peace. I wish to speak to your commanding officer in the name of the Courier.'' When the guard heard the name Courier, he ran towards the terminal building. Several minutes later he came back. ''Colonel Hsu will see you now, but we must take all your weapons.'' Raul bowed down. ''Of course.''

Hsu looked up towards the ghoul that entered his office. ''Are you Colonel Hsu?'' he asked. Hsu got up and extended his arm. ''Yes, I am. Please, sit down.'' Raul pulled out a chair and sat down. ''Are you aware that the Courier has returned?'' Hsu responded. ''Yes. Activity has picked up in the last four days. You say that you came here in his name. Well, what does he want.''

Raul then explained the plan. ''The Courier has decide to help the NCR in their annexation of New Vegas, but on our own term. We are planning to eliminate Legion forces and supporters on this side of the river. We will conduct several 'under the radar' operations to give you some breathing room and then we will assassinate Caesar.''

Hsu almost chocked on his water. ''Have you lost your mind!? Caesar is the only thing keeping Lanius on the leash. Lanius will drive the entire army across the dam and further.'' Raul smiled. ''That is where the NCR comes in. You are to send ¾ of your army in the Mojave to the Dam to prepare fortifications. Once Caesar is dead, all hell breaks loose.''

Half an hour later, the negotiations were complete and Raul walked out. ''One more thing before I leave. To put the plan in motion, we need two people. Someone who is good with tech and someone who has extensive military training.'' Hsu closed the door behind them. ''I've got word from some troopers that there is someone at 188 Trading Post who knows tech. As for the other person, there is a retired 1st Recon sniper in Novac. His name is Manny Vargas. He's a good man, you should check him out.''

Raul left and Hsu returned to his office. ''Private!'' A trooper entered the office. ''Send a message to General Oliver in Shady Sands. He needs to get here as fast as he can.''

 _24\. December 2281. , Mojave Outpost_

Nick was looking at the statue that marked the place where the Ranger Unification Treaty was signed in 2277. He remembered the first time he saw it half a year ago. He traveled a long way since then. Five months ago he was a simple courier, a mailman. Now, he was planning to create a nation. He walked into the barracks.

There he saw a friend that he last saw three months ago. Back then he thought he was simply leaving, trying to find his home. Looking at her he knew that he already had a home. He abandoned his family. He sat down next to her and ordered a drink. ''Give me some scotch.'' the girl smiled. ''There is only one pussy in the Mojave that drinks scotch.''

He looked at her but all he saw a fist. He fell of the chair. ''What the hell was that for!?'' Cass stood up. ''That was for leaving. This…'' She kicked him between the legs. ''…is for drinking scotch. Asshole.'' Nick got back on the chair. ''Why are you here?'' Cass asked.

Nick took a sip of scotch. ''I came here for you. We are building a new life for the Mojave. No Legion, no NCR and no House.'' Cass looked at him with a surprised look. ''We?'' Nick explained. ''I already found Raul and Arcade. We also have Sunny, a girl from Goodsprings, but she is injured.'' Cass took a sip of whiskey. ''What about ED-E?'' Nick frowned. ''I saw some Powder Gangers shooting down an eyebot. I couldn't take a closer look but I thinks it's him.'' Cass jumped from her chair. ''Where!?'' Nick stood up. ''Primm.'' Cass took her jacket. ''Then what the fuck are you waiting for, lemonade? Let's go.''

 _24\. December 2281. , 188 Trading Post_

Raul sat down at the bar and called the waitress. ''What do you have to drink here?'' The waitress gave him a glass of beer. ''Six caps.'' Raul paid and asked her. ''I came here looking for someone who knows his way around technology. The troopers at McCarran shared a few good words about him.'' The waitress smiled. ''Not him, her.'' and nodded behind him.

Raul turned and saw a young girl in brown robes and a brown hood. Raul was still for a few moments. For an unknown reason he got a felling he didn't have for the last 150 years. Looking at her reminded him of his sister. The girl saw the ghoul looking at her. ''Can I help you with something?'' She asked him. ''What..uh, no. I mean yes.'' The girl smiled. ''Yes or no?'' Raul stood up. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You just remind me of someone.'' The girl introduced herself. ''It's okay. My name is Veronica Santangelo. What do you need?'' She sat next to him. ''Actually, I came here to find you. I heard that you know your way around advanced technology.'' Veronica was confused. ''I do, but people only ask me to fix their terminals and such.''

Raul took a sip of his beer. ''Have you heard of the Courier?'' Veronica removed her hood. ''Of course. Everyone knows the Courier. But he left the Mojave months ago.'' Raul smiled. ''Well, he's back. And we're looking for allies. We are going to improve the life of the citizens of the Mojave. For that we need you and one more person.'' Veronica was intrigued. ''Who?'' Raul smiled. ''Come with me and you'll see.''

 **AN: Getting Cass, Veronica and Manny Vargas was originally a single chapter, but I decided to make it a two part chapter because of everything I planned to write.**

 **I would like to thank all viewers and I hope that you are enjoying the story. If you have any critiques, review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Whiskey Rose II

**AN: Here it is, second part of Whiskey Rose. Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 5: Whiskey Rose II

 _24\. December 2281. , Primm_

Nick and Cass were scouting the town from a nearby ridge, trying to come up with a plan of attack. ''It doesn't look good.'' Cass said. ''There's at least seven raiders, and who knows how many are inside the hotel.'' Nick took out his sniper rifle and looked through the scope. ''There's three more people on the rollercoaster. I need to get closer if I'm going to take them down.''

They decided to wait until nightfall. ''Here's the plan.'' Cass said. ''You're going to cover me with the sniper while I sneak into the town.'' Nick nodded. ''Okay. Go to the Mojave Express first. We'll leave the hotel for last.'' Cass stood up and prepared camp while Nick was on guard duty.

 _24\. December 2281. , HELIOS One_

Raul and Veronica were passing near HELIOS One. ''Can I ask you a question?'' Veronica said. Raul smiled. ''You just did.'' Veronica kicked him on the shoulder. ''Smart ass. I mean a personal question. If you don't mind.'' Raul nodded. ''When did you become a ghoul?'' Raul stopped for a second . ''Shortly after the War.'' Veronica was amazed. ''You were born before the War? What was it like?''

Raul smiled again. ''I grew up in Mexico City during the Resource Wars. Gas prices were high as the sky. I lived on a ranch with my mother, dad and three sisters. We were in a remote area so we didn't need to worry about the nuclear strikes. That was what we initially thought. Soon after, refuges started to arrive at the ranch. We helped those we could but ran out of supplies very fast.'' Raul stopped again.

''One night some of them returned and burned the ranch down. Me and my sister Rafaela were the only survivors. We went to the city where the radiation turned me into what I am today. My sister went to find some medicine and was killed. I found the vaquero outfit that I wear today and hunted the raiders that killed her down. I went north after that.''

Veronica was shocked. ''I'm sorry about your loss.'' Raul continued walking. ''It's okay.''

After a few minutes of walking they were stopped by an NCR trooper. ''I'm sorry for disrupting you but do you have any experience with technology?'' Veronica nodded. ''I do.'' The trooper was relived. ''Can you help us power up the HELIOS One power plant?'' Veronica smiled. ''Sure.''

Raul pulled her to the side. ''You go with him, while I'll try and find Manny Vargas. Just remember, we work against the NCR. Make them think your there to help, but everything has to be in our favor.'' Veronica nodded. ''Got it. Where do we meet?'' Raul responded. ''There is a hatch near the ruined building at the entrance to Red Canyon. If you get there first, tell the blonde man with the glasses that I sent you.''

 _24\. December 2281. , Near Primm_

Ulysses was looking at Nick through his binoculars. He saw a girl with Nick, they were talking about something and pointing towards Primm. ED-E was behind him. ''His going to attack the raiders.'' said Ulysses. ''Sad beeping.'' Ulysses responded. ''Don't worry they won't hurt him.''

Ulysses watched as the girl descended down the ridge and went into the town. A few moments later Nick fired two times in the span of five seconds. ''Two down.'' Ulysses said to ED-E. Nick fired several times in the next 10 minutes.

He then descended down the ridge and ran into the town. Ulysses entered Nick's camp and sat down. After a few moments, Ulysses saw Nick and the girl coming back. Nick was carrying a deactivated eyebot. Nick and the girl entered the camp and Ulysses spoke. ''Good to see you again Courier Six.''

 _24\. December 2281. , Novac_

Raul entered Novac and was greeted by several guns in his face. ''Calm down, folks. I mean you no harm.'' A man in a red shirt and a beret on his head lowered his sniper. ''What do you want ghoul.'' Raul smiled. ''It's okay. I'm looking for someone. Manny Vargas.'' The man in the red shirt spoke again. ''You're looking at him. What do you want with me?'' Raul responded. ''Tell them to lower their guns first.''

Manny waved his hand and the people dispersed. ''Like I said before, what do you want with me?'' Raul looked around. ''Is there someplace where we can talk in private?''

They entered Manny's room. Raul started. ''Here's the deal. I walked a long way to find you. I heard that you have a lot of military experience?'' Manny nodded. ''I was sent by the Courier to recruit you.'' Manny was confused. ''Recruit me for what?''

Raul explained. ''The Courier is trying to build a new future for the Mojave. A new Nation, if you will. With no Legion or Mr. House. And for that we need someone to train the new military of New Vegas.'' Manny started laughing. ''You're joking, right?'' Raul wasn't smiling. ''I have not been more serious about anything in my life.''

Manny stopped laughing. ''Look, if I wanted to help you, which I don't, I can't leave this town. This is my home. But if you're so desperate you can try and convince Boone. He wanted to leave this town ever since he killed Jeanne May for selling his wife into slavery.'' Raul stood up. ''Thank you for your time.'' He then left the room.

 _25\. December 2281. , Nelson_

Silus was preparing his armor. A legionary walked inside. ''Ave, true to Kaiser. Sir, we are ready to begin our attack.'' Silus turned around. ''Good. Soon, all of Mojave will bow before Kaiser. The NCR will fall. Novac will be the first to see his wrath.''

 _25\. December 2281. , Novac_

Raul woke up and got dressed. He saw some commotion around the dinosaur. He approached Manny. ''What's going on?'' Manny responded. ''Boone has seen a lot of movement on the horizon. He believes that it's the Legion.'' Raul went up to the sniper nest in the dinosaur. There he met Boone. ''The Legion is here?'' Boone was still scanning the horizon. ''I don't know, but there is a lot of movement.'' Raul took out his binoculars and looked towards the east. ''Oh my God.'' Raul yelled down. ''Manny! Round the people up and make some fortifications and make sure everyone has a gun and is ready for fight. The Legion is coming.''

Boone and Raul were shocked when they saw dozens of legionaries approaching Novac. They stopped about 100 meters in front of the dinosaur. Boone was already aiming at them. ''What are they waiting for?'' The Legion started to run towards Novac as their leader yelled. ''FOR THE MIGHTY KAISER!''

 **AN: There goes chapter 5. Ulysses finally found Nick. But the real action is in Novac where Raul is. Will the Legion manage to take Novac? Find out in two days.**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle for Novac

**AN: Sorry for not posting this chapter on time, I just had a busy day yesterday and couldn't find any time to post. Anyways, Chapter 6 is here and Raul and Boone have their hands full. Who will win the Battle for Novac? Continue reading and find out.**

Chapter 6: Battle for Novac

 _25\. December 2281. , Novac_

''FOR THE MIGHTY KAISER!'' yelled the Legion commander as the legionaries began their attack on Novac. Boone started picking of the higher ranking legionary as they approached the fortifications. Raul unloaded his revolvers at the first wave of troops and ran down the dinosaur to help the citizens.

''This doesn't look good!'' yelled Manny. Raul responded. ''Just hold your ground and reload as fast as you can! Most of them don't have any guns so they have to get close! Don't give them that chance!'' He reloaded his revolvers and started picking of the closest targets.

The legionaries started to push closer and soon Novac suffered its first casualty. ''We've got a man down!'' yelled Ranger Andy. Raul kept shooting, bringing down legionary after legionary. For the most part of the first 15 minutes, they kept the attackers at bay. At that moment Boone yelled. ''We have a breach to the northeast!'' Raul turned to Manny and Andy. ''You hold this position at all costs! If they breach here, we're dead!'' He then ran towards the breach.

He saw several citizens trying to hold off a dozen legionaries. He unloaded his revolver at the fence, cutting down the attacker's by half. He then rammed one of them, sending them both to the ground. He stabbed him with his knife, which he then threw at another legionary. After that, the breach was secured.

Raul returned to Manny. ''The breach is secured but they need some help! Andy!'' Andy ran to the citizens to help. Manny unloaded his gun. ''We can't keep this up for long! We're going to run out of ammo before they run out of men!'' Raul shot a legionary. ''We need to flank them! There!'' he pointed at the garage near the entrance to Novac. ''We need three men with automatic rifles!'' At that moment a man near them got shot in the head. ''Fuck!'' yelled Manny. ''How are you going to get there without getting noticed?'' Raul smiled. ''Simple! You're going to abandon the southern part of town and move to the northwestern corner! They'll have to turn away from the garage to attack!'' Manny was quiet or a second. ''Okay! But if this doesn't work, we will die, you know that?'' Raul assured him. ''It's going to work! Trust me!''

A few minutes later the defenders retreated from their barricades. The Legion followed them just as planned. At that moment three figures crawled from under a cabinet and went to the garage. They set up and aimed their guns. ''You ready?'' Raul asked. ''Open fire!''

Legion forces fell apart as bullets tore through their troops. After a while they started to retreat, after the citizens managed to return fire on them. As they were running away, Boone took aim. The commander that ordered the attack fell on the ground.

After the citizens regrouped, they started to celebrate. Raul came back into town. ''Boone, get everyone to repair the barricades.'' A man broke the celebration. ''Why? They retreated.'' Raul told them what happens next. ''The first attack is over. They saw that they can't win a frontal attack. They will try and find another way.''

The citizens went on to do the repairs. ''Who is the fastest runner here?'' Raul asked. A child stepped forward. ''How old are you?'' The child answered. ''14. I'm the fastest in Novac.'' Raul crouched. ''Listen closely. Do you see that big tower to the north? That is HELIOS One. Run over there as fast as you can and get us some help from the NCR troopers stationed there.''

Night fell on Novac when Boone saw a young girl running towards the town. ''Hey guys, look at this.'' Raul looked through his binoculars. ''Who is she?'' Raul put his binoculars down. ''Bait. I've seen this a hundred times. She has been offered a better position if she kills or injures an important defender. Put her down, she's dead anyway.''

After a few moments, the girl fell to the ground.

 _25\. December 2281. , HELIOS One_

Veronica was in the HELIOS One tower, typing on the terminal, trying to reconfigure the power. At one moment she jumped. ''Got it!'' The terminal restarted and Veronica was offered several choices. ''Not working for the NCR.'' she said as she distributed the power all over the Mojave.

She came down when and got interrupted by a trooper. ''Sorry miss, but you should here this.'' The trooper escorted here to the commanding officer. ''What's going on?'' The officer responded. ''We just heard that Novac got attacked by a large Legion force. Didn't you say that your friend went there?''

Veronica was shocked. ''When did they attack?'' The officer answered. ''Three hours ago. I need you to go there with a squad and see what you can do to help.'' Veronica took her stuff. ''Of course. On my way.''

 _25\. December 2281. , Novac_

Just as Raul said, the second attack came. This time the legionaries hiding behind dumpsters which they slowly pushed towards Novac. ''Shoot between the dumpsters!'' yelled Manny as the defenders opened fire. ''We just have to hold on until the NCR comes!'' Raul went up to Boone. The sniper nest in the dinosaur had a better view of the battlefield and was easier to take down targets behind the dumpsters.

Raul and Boone started firing on one dumpster at a time. Several dumpsters stopped, but soon they started moving again. ''This is pointless! There's too many of them!'' said Boone. Raul nodded. ''We need some explosives!'' He pulled out a grenade. ''I only have this one!'' Boone took out another attacker. ''Then make it count.'' Raul threw the grenade and one of the dumpsters erupted in flames, the two centuries old metal breaking apart easily.

''One down, five to go!'' said Boone as he took down another legionary.

At that moment, Legion forces started to retreat. Raul was confused. ''Why did they stop attacking?'' Boone wiped the sweat of his forehead. ''I don't know.''

A few seconds later they saw a squad of NCR soldiers approaching the town. ''Looks like our saviors are here.'' Raul said. Manny threw his rifle on the ground. ''Just in time for lunch.''

Raul opened the door of the dinosaur when he was stopped by Boone. ''Hey, wait. You helped us defend this town. If the Courier wants my help, I'll help him.'' Raul shook his hand. ''Glad to hear it. Get your things. We're leaving after lunch.''

Raul exited the dinosaur when he saw Veronica. ''I heard you had quite the party here.'' Raul responded. ''Yeah, we did. Did you manage to 'help' the troopers.?'' Veronica smiled. ''I sent the power from the plant to the entire Mojave, not just the Strip and McCarran.'' Raul smiled. ''That's good. You did good, kid.''

A few hours later they were on their way to the bunker. ''So what's the Couriers plan?'' Boone asked. Raul smiled. ''We'll get the briefing at the bunker. All I can tell you that the Mojave will soon have a new future.'' Boone smiled. ''That sounds like a Vault – Tec advertisement.'' Raul laughed. ''Yeah, that's what I said the first time.''

 **AN: There goes chapter 6. Hope you liked it. This was the first big event in the story and if you thought this was big, you'll see what I have in mind for Hoover Dam. Anyways, review and stay tuned for future chapters.**


End file.
